Information is the lifeblood of any organization, especially its sensitive, proprietary, confidential, trade secret, or classified information. When it is lost or compromised to an adversary, or competitor, the organization's reputation and ability to compete could be severely damaged or ruined. More importantly, national security interests could be jeopardized.
Protecting an organization's business information, and business property in general, from loss demands that there be an active and meaningful security awareness program in place. Security professionals have traditionally relied on security training, briefings, videos, security posters, warning signs, etc., to help remind personnel of their day-to-day responsibilities in protecting information and physical property. These methods alone, however, have proven to be unsatisfactory based on the continuing problems of information security infractions and loss of property.
This problem can be explained, in part, through various scientific studies that have shown that the typical work environment has been overcome by visual pollution. That is, there is too much visual information being pushed at personnel, such information becoming "part of the woodwork." For example, within a short period of time a security poster at an office exit fails to capture the attention of personnel and they become oblivious to the poster and its message. Security briefings and videos also receive low marks for helping to sustain employee security awareness and minimizing complacency, mental lapses, forgetfulness, and inattention to detail.
Such inadequacies are also important contributing factors in many occupational accidents and illnesses. Similar to security personnel, occupational or industrial safety/health professionals rely on personnel being well trained and knowledgeable of procedures to protect themselves and coworkers. Depending on the specific job hazards, additional lines of defense may be established that include passive warning signs and physical barriers. Like security defenses, however, personnel may become accustomed, and oblivious, to these safety defenses over time.
A variety of indoor and outdoor devices exist that warn a person, through audible and/or visual means, upon detection of a person's or object's presence in a monitored area. For example, the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,457, and 5,726,629 warn or greet a person audibly and visually upon detection of the person: the '457 device can remind a machine tool operator to use safety guards on machinery when the operator is close to the machine tool and the '629 patent discloses a home security application whereby the sound of a dog barking can be delivered to the intruder whose presence is detected. U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,686 discloses a device that warns workers in a roadway work zone of an errant vehicle by the use of motion detectors targeting the perimeter of the zone and a high intensity strobe light array.
No devices exist, however, that meet the needs of security and occupational or industrial safety/health professionals. Simple, low-cost, and effective reminders for personnel are needed for those circumstances whereby the level of risk significantly increases as a person exits an area near the risk. For example, there are situations whereby personnel need to be reminded to:
Secure sensitive or classified information in hardcopy or electronic form, PA1 Lock safes, files, the office door, or other security barriers, PA1 Secure or store valuable or hazardous materials and equipment after use, PA1 Return equipment or materials, PA1 Clean the work area, PA1 Remove potentially-contaminated personal protection clothing, and PA1 Deenergize equipment or appliances.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a simple, low-cost, and effective alerting device that reminds a person of a risk upon sensing the person exiting an area near the risk.